BROKEN Chapter 1 New Students
by smilie13
Summary: Will Demi fall for her new best friend or her worst enemy? And will these new German foreign exchange students discover horrifying secrets about her life?


This is a new romance between Bill Kaulitz and Demi Sukowa. Demi fins herself curious about the new German foreign exchange student, who happen to be the four members of a world famous band, Tokio Hotel. Will Demi let her feelings for a certain lead singer get the better of her? And will conflicts at home worsen now that Tokio Hotel is here?

Mostly written from Demi's P.O.V. I will let you know if it changes.

**NOTE-I DO NOT OWN TOKIO HOTEL. I DO OWN DEMI SUKOWA AND THE OTHER CHARACTERS I CREATED. PLEASE DO NOT STEAL!!**

Demi's P.O.V

It had been exactly 10 years since my mother had died. It was October 31. Others thought of it as the day to dress up and collect candy, but I thought of it as the day to remember my mother. I missed her terribly and would have given anything to have her back. I knew, however, that was impossible.

I walked briskly to school that morning. It seemed as though nature was sad, too. It had rained the night before, so everything was wet, as if the clouds had been crying. It was a cold, almost-winter day, and the heated school felt good as I stepped through the doors.

"Demi," I heard a voice call behind. I turned around and saw my friend Jessica hurrying towards me. Well, I wouldn't say she was really my friend, more like a companion. I didn't have any true friends, mostly because I didn't trust anyone. Of course, not many people would if they had been lied to as a child.

"Hey Jess," I said putting on a smile. I didn't want her to think something was wrong.

"October 31," she said breathlessly. "New foreign exchange students." I could tell she was out of breath, probably from running around the school looking for me. I laughed at the thought.

"So?" I asked opening my locker.

"Germans," she said, her breathe returning. I shrugged.

"I bet they're hot," she said, a dreamy look on her face. "And," she said returning back to earth, "Maybe you know them."

"I doubt it," I replied. "And even if I did, I wouldn't remember." Jessica had been one of the few people I had told about me living in Germany. Of course, you could probably tell, I still had a bit of an accent.

"Oh well," she said happily. "I still want to meet them."

* * *

Homeroom was full of chatter about the new students. Apparently there were 15 here, four being from Germany. Every year, our school puts on a foreign exchange program where 15 students from our school would go to other countries for a semester, and 15 new students would come here. It was the same thing every year; nothing to get excited about.

Our teacher, Ms. Kendall, stepped into the room. She was smiling, and behind her followed 4 students. One had short blonde hair. The one next to him had longer, brown hair, and was a few inches taller. Then, there were two others, who looked to be related. They both had different styles, but there faces were similar. The taller one had black, spiky hair with light streaks running through it, and was wearing dark eyeliner. The other one had long, brown dreadlocks, and was wearing baggy clothes.

I heard a few of the female students gasp, and then sudden whispering broke out across the room. I heard someone mutter something about "Tokio Hotel." Yes, the four members of Tokio Hotel were standing in front of me. I had heard of the band, and there songs on my iPod, but I wasn't obsessed or anything.

Ms. Kendall cleared her throat and the whispering stopped.

"Hello class," she said her voice cheery. I few people murmured "hello" back, but most of them were too interested in the guys. "These are some of our new foreign exchange students from Germany." So these were the Germans. I glanced at Jessica to see if she was as impressed as the others. She was. I sighed.

"This is Gustav," Ms. Kendall said gesturing to the blonde one, "And this is Georg," she said nodding toward the one with long, brown hair. "This is Tom," she said pointing toward the one with dreads, "And this is his twin brother Bill," she said about the black haired one.

Someone raised there hand. "Are you guys in the band Tokio Hotel?" he asked. Bill nodded, and more murmuring broke out. I heard whispering about how hot they were. The remarks were mainly coming from Angel, one of the most popular girls in school. I hated her and she hated me. We had been enemies since I had moved here. Apparently, she had thought I was stealing her popularity.

Well, it was no doubt that Angel was going to be asking one of them out. In fact, she will have probably kissed them all by the end of the week. That would be a record.

* * *

**Thanks for reading my very first story. Yes, im new to . please.. um.. review i think it's called :) it would be much appreciated. give me some advice on how** **to improve my writing. gee, thanks.**


End file.
